to_kill_a_dragon_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol1/Chapter28/Full Disclosure
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=29201343 |chapternumwp=542541252 }} Summary Wendy and Carla arrive at the cube having been teleported by . They succeeded in defeating the Demon Gate and Wendy was able to achieve . She and Cara destroyed and were only able to escape certain death thanks to Doranbolt's last minute appearance. Warren once again uses his magic to broadcast into the minds of all within range. He informs everyone of Tiamat's presence and the fact that Natsu, Gray and Gajeel are facing 4 of the . Lucy adds that Lyon and should already be there. Warren issues some orders and warns them that Tiamat had the ability to use kill spells. Zeref listens in on the conversation and is angered when he realizes that Tiamat's mate was his brother, which leads him to wonder who the child is. He decides to stay on Tartaros until he can determine whether Tiamat had anything to do with the changes he detected in his brother and plans on interfering if he does not like the answer. Sting takes over the comm and issues orders to all the mages. All the mages head out to their positions determined to not fail Natsu again. Silver interrupts the transmission and introduces himself as Gray's father. He offers his help while also telling them that Gray has just disappeared from right in front of his eyes., Sting accepts and asks him not to hold back. Silver follows Gray's particles back towards the castle arriving in time to see them enter a red gem in Tiamat's hand. The stone began to glow and shake not able to contain both souls. It explodes sending shards and dispelled magic back at Tiamat and causing her first real injury. Tiamat shifts back to her Dark Lady avatar but her injuries are still present. She finally understands that Natsu and Gray found a way to sever her mating claim and bind themselves together instead. She watches them to try to figure out how they did it. Gray returns the scarf and necklace to his mate chastising him for having lost them. Tiamat recognizes the soul crystal in Natsu's necklace and realizes that there is nothing that she can do to break the bond. Gray tells Natsu that Silver is his dad. They comfort each other briefly to Gajeel's annoyance. Natsu is confronted with Tiamat's fury but before Natsu can respond Silver picks him up and places him behind him. All the Slayers form a circle around Tiamat while a tired Wendy heals Gajeel. Natsu protests the action wanting to be involved in the fighting. Tiamat decides to cut her losses and agrees to let Natsu go as long as he gives her their child which he refuses. Silver becomes confused and Gray explains that she is talking about his and Natsu's child who is still inside of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Tiamat argues that the child does not belong to them, especially Gray since he had nothing to do with it. She casts a spell that creates a double of her as the real one turns invisible and makes her way towards Natsu. Gray takes offense at that pointing out that she was the one who decided to use his body and bring him into it. Zeref becomes angry when he hears that Tiamat had been after Natsu to get back at Igneel. He believes that Igneel is responsible for more of Natsu's misfortunes than even Zeref himself. He realizes that is getting ever closer and all five of the dragon slayers that went through the are here bringing an end to the and he isn't sure if they're ready. Happy makes his way over to Gray and asks him what raped means causing Gray to realize with horror that he blurted out Natsu's secret to everyone. He tries to explain as best he can and asks the Exceed not to mention it to Natsu as he did not like to talk about it. Silver can't listen to anymore and attacks Tiamat, the other slayers follow suit. The cube begins to shake at the amount of magic that is being thrown about. The God Slayers realize that they are fighting an illusion and Gray yells at Silver to turn around as he knows the only place she would be headed is to Natsu. Natsu felt a strong tingling in his chest that was getting more painful. He tries to find the source and although he can't see anyone his dragon senses tell him that there is someone there. He tries but fails to call out to Silver. He projected some flames towards where he sensed a presence and saw Tiamat's outline in the flames her arms outstretched in a pulling motion. The pain suddenly becomes unbearable and he collapses to his knees. He feels something come out of his body and screams in panic. Magic Used In This Chapter: Tiamat: * Silver: * Wendy: * Sting: * Gajeel: * Sherria: * Orga: * Category:Vol1 Chapters